Malachai Parker
Malachai Parker, bardziej znany jako Kai to mężczyzna, który wraz z Bonnie i Damonem utknął w roku 1994. Jak dowiedzieliśmy się z odcinka Black Hole Sun, był czarownikiem bez mocy mógł on jednak czerpać ją z innych rzeczy (według jego rodziny był abominacją), który zabił czworo swojego rodzeństwa, oszczędzając swoją siostrę bliźniaczkę, Jo. Za karę został umieszczony przez Sabat Bliźniąt w jego własnym więzieniu, którym był świat z dnia 10 maja 1994 roku. W I Alone wrócił do świata żywych, żądny zemsty na rodzinie. Kai był członkiem rodziny Parker i Sabatu Bliźniąt. Historia thumb|left|222px|Zdjęcie z młodości.Kai urodził się jako Malachai Parker w 1972 roku i dorastał w Portland u boku swojej siostry bliźniaczki, Jo. Przez całe życie przygotowywali się do rytuału, mającego wyłonić przywódcę Sabatu Bliźniąt, jednak rodzice czuli obrzydzenie do Kaia z powodu jego odmienności - nazywali go abominacją, wybrykiem natury. Jego ojciec traktował go jak śmiecia, pokazując, że do nich nie pasuje. Małżeństwo, obawiając się, że Malachai nie udźwignie przewodzenia Sabatowi (a także nie wierząc w to), doczekali się jeszcze szóstki potomstwa, w tym kolejnej pary bliźniąt, Olivii i Lucasa. frame|thumb|Złość Kaia w noc morderstwa.Nie wiemy, jakie relacje miał z nimi Kai, ale odtrącenie, jakim obdarzał go cała rodzina, doprowadziła go o ostateczności. 9 maja 1994 roku w rodzinnym domu Parkerów rozegrała się tragedia. Malachai, chcąc udowodnić, że da radę przewodzić swojemu Sabatowi, zaczął zabijać swoje rodzeństwo. Po uśmierceniu czwórki z nich, zaatakował Jo nożem myśliwskim. Wbił jej go w brzuch, poważnie uszkadzając śledzionę. Łkając z bólu, dziewczyna wyciągnęła ostrze, udając, że nie słyszy nawoływań brata i poszła do sąsiedniego pokoju, gdzie chowali się Lucas oraz Olivia. Byli oni następni w jej kolejce, ponieważ zapobiegłoby to przejęcia przez nich władzy nad Sabatem Bliźniąt. thumb|left|222px|Fałszywe połączenie.Idąc, dziewczyna zostawiała szlak w postaci kropel krwi, przez co Kai odnalazł ją i maluchy kryjące się pod łóżkiem. Jo użyła swej magii do zamaskowania rodzeństwa, jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczając chłopaka, który nie zważając na szlochanie rannej siostry, uderzył ją kijem baseballowym, domagając się podania odpowiedzi na pytanie, gdzie są Lucas i Olivia. Dziewczyna nakazała dzieciom uciec z pokoju, a oni tak właśnie zrobili. Kai podążył tropem dźwięków, jakie wydawali, a Jo doczołgała się do pniaka ściętego drzewa, które niegdyś rosło tuż przed domem, i ukryła w nożu myśliwskim swą magię, a następnie schowała go wśród liści ma tym właśnie pniaku. Gdy jej brat wyszedł na zewnątrz, poprosiła go, by skończył poszukiwania - zgodziła się na wykonanie połączenia, frame|thumb|Joshua odprawia zaklęcie na Kaiu.czyli rytuału mającego na celu wyłonienie przywódcy spośród bliźniąt. Odbył się on następnego dnia. Rodzeństwo stanęło w środku kręgu utworzonego przez członków sabatu i ująwszy się za ręce, zaczęło szeptać słowa zaklęcia. Ponieważ nic się nie wydarzyło, czar został powtórzony, również bezskutecznie. Kai odkrył podstęp siostry, ale było już za późno - jego ojciec, Joshua wykorzystał ascendent do zamknięcia go w innym wymiarze. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 6= Zezłoszczony Damon przystawia Parkerowi nóż do gardła, mówiąc, że ewentualnie może go torturować, aż nie powie tego, co wie. Kai odparowuje, że lepiej byłoby gdyby tego nie robił - wtedy się zezłości i nic im nie wyjaśni. Do mężczyzn podchodzi Bennett i wyrywa wampirowi scyzoryk z ręki, po czym nakazuje mu, aby był miły. Czarownica pyta go, dlaczego właściwie nie chce opowiedzieć, co takiego uczynił 10 marca, na co starszy Salvatore odpowiada, iż nie chce mówić o najgorszej rzeczy, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił. Słysząc to, Kai jeszcze bardziej chce usłyszeć całą historię. Następnie widać jak Malachai majstruje przy tajemniczym urządzeniu. Chłopak podczas pracy dodaje, że lubi być zabawiany - prosi o historyjkę rodem z piekła. Zdenerwowany Damon mruczy Bonnie do ucha, aby przypominała mu, że nie może zabić Kaia. W odpowiedzi Bon proponuje mu opowiedzenie swojej historii - być może to go od tego odciągnie. Salvatore pyta thumb|left|222px|Kai udaje, że śpi.czarownicy, po której stronie właściwie jest, na co dziewczyna rzuca, iż po tej, dzięki której będą mogli wrócić do domu i do ludzi, których kochają. Mimo wszystko Damon zgadza się i rozpoczyna opowieść na temat swojego życia w latach dziewięćdziesiątych. Podczas gdy wampir przedstawiał swoją historię, Kai udaje, że śpi. Widząc to, Salvatore komentuje, iż nie dość, że ich "zbawiciel" jest szalony, to na dodatek ma narkolepsję. W tym momencie rozlega się głos Kaia, który protestuje, mówiąc, że nie spał. Obstawia on opcje, iż Damon zabił kobietę w ciąży, dziewczynę Zacha. Gdy brunet zarzuca mu, że go nie słuchał, Malachai zaprzecza - słuchał go we śnie. Krótko streszcza niedawno usłyszaną historię, po czym mówi, iż to dlatego jest to jego własne piekło. Parkerowi ponownie udaje się zezłościć Salvatore'a, który twierdzi, że jedynym powodem, dla którego Kai jeszcze żyje, było to, iż myśleli, że coś wie, ale w związku z tym, że nie ma on żadnych odpowiedzi, jest bezużyteczny, po czym nazywathumb|222px|Kai próbuje pomóc Bonnie w zaklęciu. go "dziecinnym facetem z dżemem na palcach". Malachai odpowiada na zarzuty wampira. W następnej scenie widać jak Bonnie próbuje wykonać zaklęcie lokalizujące, jednak jej to nie wychodzi. Zastanawia się, czy rozmiar mapy jest odpowiedni, gdy do środka wchodzi Damon. Uważa, że Bon zrobiła się beznadziejna w czarowaniu, ponieważ zaniechała jakichkolwiek praktyk. Kai nakazuje pannie Bennett, aby go zignorowała - niech udaje, że jest dużą, białą maszyną. Mówi, iż on właśnie tak nauczył się wyciszać swoje rodzeństwo, dorastał on bowiem z wieloma braćmi i siostrami, którzy robili niewyobrażalny hałas. W czasie swojej przemowy thumb|left|222px|Bonnie i Kai.Malachai coraz bardziej zbliżał się do czarownicy, a gdy dzieliło ich praktycznie kilka centymetrów, Damon kazał mu wyluzować. Chwilę później zaklęcie zaczyna działać. Wskazuje na Mystic Falls. Chociaż Kai sugeruje, że może się mylić, Bennett twierdzi, iż na pewno się nie pomyliła. Kładzie rękę na piersi Parkera i mówi, że ascendent jest właśnie tam. Chłopak obrzuca ich spojrzeniem, wyciąga z kurtki przedmiot i chwali pracę Bonnie. Damon sarkastycznie dziękuje Malachiemu za gierki, na co Kai odparowuje, że chciał tylko sprawdzić, czy z magią panny Bennett na pewno jest wszystko dobrze. Później widać Parkera na podwórku przed domem Salvatore'ów. Szuka on dokładnego punktu, gdzie skupiałaby się moc z zaćmienia. Bonnie zauważa gazetę na trawniku i bierze ja do rąk. Jej uwagę przykuwa nagłówek o morderstwie Portland, w Oregon. Podziela się swoim odkryciem z Damonem, jednak wszystko słyszy Kai. Dziwi się, jak właściwie można nazwać dziecko "MALACHAI". Czarownica mówi, że wszystkie dzieci umarły, na co Parker udziela jej dalszych odpowiedzi. Gdy wszyscy thumb|222px|"To nie jest twoje piekło, Damonie. Jest moje."wracają do domu, Bonnie nadal jest zszokowana. Uważa, że nie mogą przywrócić Kaia - w końcu jest on seryjnym mordercą. Słowa panny Bennett denerwują Malachai - postanawia przekonać ją do tego w inny sposób, jednak Damon zatrzymuje go, przyciskając go do ściany. Zabrania mu, aby kiedykolwiek podniósł na nią rękę. Parker ciężko wzdycha i komentuje, że cała kłótnia jest bezsensu, ponieważ przegapili już kolejne zaćmienie. Wieczorem Damon i Bonnie siedzą razem przy kolacji, gdy panna Bennett mówi, iż dla Salvatore'a wciąż istnieje nadzieja. On, w odróżnieniu od Kaia, żałuje. Wampir proponuje, aby ukraść ascendent i rozgryźć to, co wie. Chce on go oszukać, ponieważ nie ma on żadnych mocy. W tej samej chwili odzywa się Malachai, który oparty o framugę słuchał ich rozmowy. Salvatore mówi, iż musi przestać się tak nagle pojawiać, bo to naprawdę przerażającethumb|left|222px|Kai wysysa magię z Bonnie.. Następnie Kai łapie Bonnie za nadgarstek, tym samym przejmując jej moc. Sprawia, że Damon nie może go zaatakować, sprawiając mu ogromny ból i rozniecając ogień na blacie kuchennym. Salvatore woła, iż wszystko zrozumieli, na co Kai spokojnie wypuszcza Bon i podnosi ręce do góry. Kai więcej nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. frame|Kai przychodzi do lasu, gdzie jest już Damon z Bonnie.W The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Kai pojawia się w lesie, kiedy słyszy jak Damon i Bonnie wymawiają jego imię. Parker twierdzi, że zaćmienie będzie miało miejsce dokładnie nad nimi w idealnym ustawieniu do konstelacji bliźniąt,a następnie każe Salvatore'owi wykopać pod nimi tunel, gdzie będą musieli wykonać zaklęcie. Gdy panna Bennett pyta go, dlaczego, Kai patrzy na nią ze zdziwieniem i pyta, czy nigdy nie przeskakiwała przez portal podczas zaćmienia. thumb|left|222px|Malachai wyjaśnia Damonowi i Bonnie jak przeprowadzą powrotny rytuał.Czarownica chce, aby Malachai pokazał jej zaklęcie, ale on wymiguje się od tego, twierdząc, że zrobi to, gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, po czym udaje się do miasta, aby, jak mówi Damonowi, zabrać kilka ważnych rzeczy. Gdy Parker wraca na miejsce, Salvatore wyrywa mu plecak, chcąc sprawdzić, co zabrał. Wyśmiewa zawartość torby i pyta, czy to były te potrzebne rzeczy, na co Kai wzrusza ramionami, mówiąc, iż jest bardzo podekscytowany internetem, ale 1994 był jego domem przez większość życia, więc nie chciałby zacząć za nim tęsknić. Następnie chłopak proponuje, aby zeszli do tunelu. Słysząc to, Bonnie reaguje bardzo gwałtownie - nie zejdą na dół, dopóki Kai nie pokaże jej zaklęcia. Gdy Malachai nic nie robi, Bennettówna uznaje, że może je wykonać samodzielnie - chce jej magii.frame|Okazuje się, że Kai nie zna żadnego zaklęcia. Bonnie prowokuje Kaia, licząc, że nie odważy jej się zabić, jednak chłopak bez żadnego wahania chwyta ją za ramiona i odbiera jej magię. Damon woła Bon, ale ona mówi, że wszystko jest w porządku - Malachai jej nie zabije. Salvatore odpowiada, iż z jego perspektywy wygląda to inaczej. Wampir zaczyna gwałtowniej protestować, próbując przerwać ich walkę, więc w końcu Kai puszcza pannę Bennett. Gdy dziewczyna dochodzi do siebie, rzuca, że Parker nie zna żadnego zaklęcia, a to z kolei oznacza, że jest bezużyteczny. thumb|left|222px|Kai zabity przez Bonnie.Błyskawicznie za pomocą zaklęcia kieruje kilof w pierś chłopaka, jednocześnie go zabijając. Malachai pada martwy na ziemię. Później Bonnie dochodzi do czego była potrzebna Kaiowi - aby uruchomić ascendent, była mu potrzebna czarownica z rodu Bennettów. Tuż przed zaćmieniem, Damon i Bennettówna schodzą do tunelu. Gdy są już gotowi - stoją w odpowiednim miejscu - nagle w kierunku Bonnie mknie strzał, aż zatrzymuje się w jej brzuchu. Czarownice odrzuca pod skalną ścianę, a po drugiej stronie stoi Kai z łukiem w dłoniach.frame|Kai wystrzela z kuszy do Bonnie. Malachai grozi Salvatore'owi, iż jeżeli odważy się podnieść ascendent, kolejna strzała trafi w serce Bonnie - wybór należy do niego. Wampir rezygnuje z podniesienia urządzenia i błyskawicznie znajduje się przy pannie Bennett. Jednym ruchem wyciąga z niej strzałę i odrzuca ją na bok. W tej samej chwili czarownica krzyczy ostrzegawczo do Damona, ponieważ Kai przymierza się do podniesienia przedmiotu. Z prędkością światła starszy Salvatore odrzuca Malachaia i przyciska go do ściany. Podczas walki Parker wbija grot kolejnej strzały w brzuch wampira. Mężczyźnie nie przerywają walki, a Bonnie chwyta ascendent. Mówi, iż ona nie może się stąd wydostać, ale Damon - tak. Odrzuca Kaia zaklęciem, a Damona umieszcza w kręgu światła, po czym rzuca mu magiczny przedmiot. Wampir łapie go i niemal natychmiast się przenosi. Malachai, widząc, jak ascandant rozpada się na części, krzyczy z bezsilności. frame|Bonnie rani Kaia.W Do You Remember the First Time?, Kai siedzi przy stole w domu Salvatore'ów, podczas gdy ranna Bonnie leży na kanapie. Kiedy się wybudza, Malachai pyta ją, jak się czuje. Zdenerwowana panna Bennett odpowiada, iż tak, jakby trafił ją strzałą. Mężczyzna pomija jej uwagę i mówi, że nie ma pojęcia, jak udało jej się rozbić ascandant na miliard kawałków, po czym dodaje, że muszą je poskładać do zaćmienia o godzinie 12:28. Z uśmiechem na ustach pyta Bonnie, czy mu pomoże, ponieważ wie, że lubi puzzle. Czarownica nie zgadza się, nazywa Kaia psychopatą i oznajmia, że nie pozwoli mu stąd wyjść - to jego więzienie. Poza tym sądzi, że i tak zabiłby ją od razu po tym, jakby dostali się do świata żywych. Parker nie zwraca uwagi na jej słowa. Mówi jej, iż przeżyła traumę, doznała wstrząsu, więc dlatego może w tej chwili sądzić, że jej magia ją ochroni, jednak jeden dotyk, a cała magia będzie jego. Gdy chłopak łapie ją za rękę, jednocześnie wydobywając z niej moc, czarownica, wykorzystując sytuację, wbija mu długopis w gardło. Kai pada na podłogę, nieudolnie próbując wyjąć przedmiot z szyi, podczas gdy Bon szybki ruchem zgarnia wszystkie części ascandantu do plecaka i ucieka. Zraniony Malachai traci przytomność - umiera. Po około godzinie, Parker wybudza się i szuka Bonnie. Ponieważ zostawiła ślady krwi na podjeździe, trafia do szpitala. Bennettówna składa prawie cały ascandant, gdy orientuje się, że brakuje jednego elementu. Za jej plecami pojawia się Malachai i pyta, czy właśnie tego szuka. Mówi, że znalazł ją po śladach krwi. frame|left|Kai i Bonnie w samochodzie.Bonnie zaklęciem powala Kaia i próbuje uciec, jednak drzwi, do których dobiegła, są zamknięte, dlatego biegnie dalej w poszukiwaniu następnych. Udaje jej się wydostać ze szpitala. Na podjeździe zauważa samochód Damona, więc biegnie w jego kierunku. Wsiada do środka i próbuje odpalić auto, jednak w tej samej chwili ukazuje się Malachai, który siedział cały czas na tylnym siedzeniu. Łapie Bonnie za gardło i zaciska na nim rękę, kiedy czarownica zaczyna się wyrywać. Mówi, że myślał o zabraniu kluczyków ze stacyjki, ale uznał, że byłoby to zupełnie jak wyjęcie sera z pułapki na myszy. Następnie mężczyzna dodaje, iż od zaćmienia dzieli ich godzina, więc nastał czas, aby nareszcie wrócić do domu. Później widać Bonnie i Kaia w jaskini, gdzie ma się odbyć powtórny rytuał zaćmienia słońca. Malachai przynosi plecak i powiadamia Bon, że ma dla nie prezent. Wyciąga ze środka pluszowego misia - Panią Cuddles. Bennettówna krótko mu dziękuję, a Parker zbiera się na dłuższe przemówienie. frame|"Co powiesz? Przyjaciele?" Następnie chłopak wyciąga ascandant i podaje go Bonnie. Malachai informuje koleżankę, że nastał czas, więc bierze ona przedmiot w dłonie i polewa odrobiną swojej krwi. Kiedy zaczyna odmawiać zaklęcie, Parker łapie ją za ramię i usprawiedliwia się, mówiąc, że to na wypadek, gdyby zdecydowała się uciec bez niego. W międzyczasie, Bon dyskretnie przesuwa miśka bliżej siebie, kontynuując magiczny monolog. Malachai żegna się słowami "Tak długo 1994", jednak coś dzieje się z ascandantem, więc pyta o to czarownicę. Bonnie odpowiada, iż nie wie, co się dzieje, więc Kai każe jej się pośpieszyć, zanim zaćmienie minie. Gdy dziewczyna dalej upiera się, że nie może kontynuować, bo nie ma magii, Parker chwyta ją za ramiona, próbując zabrać jej moc. Zły stwierdza, że rzeczywiście jej nie ma. Bennettówna thumb|left|222px|Kai orientuje się, że coś złego dzieję się z zaklęciem.podsuwa mu myśl, że mogła ją gdzieś umieścić. Nawet już sobie przypomina w czym - w czymś bezpiecznym. Starający się opanować chłopak pyta ją, gdzie w takim razie ją ukryła, na co Bon odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie. Pyta go czy pamięta, jak mówił, że chce być bardziej jak ona - odważny, lojalny i cierpliwy. W tym momencie Malachai orientuje się, gdzie schowała swoją magię - w Pani Cuddles. Łapie plecak i przeszukuje go w poszukiwaniu pluszaka, jednak go nie znajduje. Zły pyta gdzie w takim razie jest ten głupi miś, na co Bon odpowiada, iż zniknął, jak jej się wydaje, na zawsze. frame|Kai podnosi łóżko.W Fade Into You, ukazane są retrospekcje do dnia 9 maja 1994 roku. Ranna Josetee leży na ziemi z nożem wbitym w brzuch. W oddali słychać krzyki i hałas. Słychać głos Kaia, który pyta, gdzie oni są. Jo, mimo wielkiego bólu, wyciąga z brzucha ostrze, kiedy Malachai znowu ją nawołuje. Wstaje na chwiejnych nogach i powoli rusza do pokoju, w którym widzimy dwoje małych dzieci. Mówi im, że wszyscy grają w grę, po czym pyta czy chcą pobawić się w chowanego. W międzyczasie Kai idzie po śladach krwi, jakie zostawiła za sobą jego siostra. Wchodzi powoli do pokoju. Staje przed łóżkiem i podnosi je. W tej chwili przenosimy się do współczesnych czasów, gdzie Kai otwiera bagażnik, w którym jest Bonnie. Budzi czarownicę, a ona pyta jak się tu dostała, na co Malachai odpowiada, iż przylecieli tu prywatnym samolotem, który prowadził. Dodaje, że nie miała okazji podziwiać jego umiejętności, bo powaliły ją środki przeciwbólowe, które zażyła w szpitalu Mystic Falls. Następnie dziewczyna pyta mężczyznę, gdzie są. Kai odpowiada, iż w Portland, w stanie Oregano, miejscu, gdzie swoje początki miała Courtney Love, Tonya Harding i wiele innych niesamowitych ludzi. Panna Bennett nie dowierza, że, chociaż mógł zabrać ją w każde miejsce na tym świecie, zabrał ją właśnie do Portland. Chłopak borni się, mówiąc, iż to właśnie tu dorastał, następnie odcina liny, które krępowały jej ręce.thumb|left|222px|Kai pomaga Bonnie wysiąść z bagażnika. Para udaje się do rodzinnego domu Malachai. Chłopak wchodzi na ganek i z sentymentem wzdycha, mówiąc "wspomnienia". W tym samym czasie, w normalnym świecie, na ganku stoi Damon ze Stefanem i Alarickiem. Parker wspomina stare czasy - tupot stóp młodszego rodzeństwa, czary, mama i tata nazywające go abominacją... Słysząc to, Bonnie pyta go, dlaczego właściwie chce tu wracać. Kai odpowiada, że w końcu może to komuś pokazać, podzielić się z nim wspomnieniami. Następnie chłopak wchodzi do środka i zaprasza Bon, która niepewnie za nim podąża. Kai przecina korytarz poplamiony krwią Jo, po czym dołącza do Bonnie w kuchni. Malachai zabiera się do gotowania, usprawiedliwiając się, że jego rodzina nie miała wiele w lodówce w tamtym dniu. Bonnie bawi się jego pagerem, więc Kai zabrania jej go dotykać. frame|Kai gotuje.Dziewczyna wybucha śmiechem i pyta dlaczego, na co odpowiada, że jest nowy, świetnie wygląda i nie chce, aby czarownica go popsuła. Odbiera od niej urządzenie i odwraca się do kuchenki, kontynuując gotowanie. Panna Bennett pyta go, dlaczego żadne z nich nie może odejść w swoją stronę, skoro i tak się stąd nie wydostaną. Parker odpowiada, iż rozumie - postrzelił ją, porwał ją wbrew jej woli, więc teraz stara się jakoś jej zadośćuczynić, przeprosić ją za te czyny. Bonnie mówi, że nigdy mu nie zaufa i nie cieszy się tak jak on z jej towarzystwa, więc może przestać próbować. Widząc jej zdecydowanie, Kai postanawia zmienić front - prosi ją o ostatni obiad w swoim towarzystwie, zanim jego życie w wiecznej samotności powróci. Bennettówna aprobuje to i pyta go, czy zgadza się na jedną, jedyną kolację, po której się rozstaną. Malachai wyraża zgodę, po czym dodaje, że nawet pozwoli jej wziąć jego samochód. Zadowolona z osiągnięcia swojego celu Bonnie pyta go, czy może w takim razie jakoś mu pomóc. W następnych scenach ponownie wracamy do dnia 9 maja 19994 roku. Kai podnosi łóżko, jednak widzi tylko przerażoną Josettę, trzymającą się za brzuch. Jo w obecnych czasach opowiada, iż ukryła bliźniaków za pomocą magii, aby dać im szansę na ucieczkę i jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyć brata. frame|left|"Gdzie oni są?!"Mężczyzna pyta siostrę, gdzie są, jednak ona nie odpowiada. Malachai podchodzi do szafy, otwiera ją, lecz dzieci tam nie ma. Wściekły kopie ją, łamiąc drzwi, a Jo szlocha na podłodze. Chłopak orientuje się w sytuacji i, podnosząc kij baseballowy, ponawia pytanie o położenie ich rodzeństwa. Kobieta dalej milczy, więc zły Kai kopie ją mocno w brzuch, na co dwudziestolatka krzyczy z bólu, po czym nakazuje bliźniakom uciekać. Dzieci stają się widzialne - znika działanie zaklęcia maskującego - i uciekają do następnego pokoju. Kai podąża za hałasem, jaki powodują. Wracamy do czasów obecnych. Bonnie patrzy jak Malachai bardzo powoli konsumuje swój posiłek, po czym dodaje, że chłopak je ten kawałek już 45 minut. Kai pyta ją, czy delektowanie się ich ostatni wspólnym posiłkiem jest jakimś przestępstwem, jednak panna Bennett lekceważy go i odpowiada, iż spędziła z nim Dzień Dziękczynienia - teraz powinien dopełnić umowy i puścić ją wolno wraz z kluczykami do jego samochodu. Malachai odpowiada, iż powinien w takim razie nauczyć ją, jak działa sprzęgło w jego samochodzie, który jest bardzo wybredny. Bon nie jest z tego zadowolona i każe mu przestać grać na zwłokę, a dać jej kluczyki. Kai potwierdza, że rzeczywiście próbuje przedłużyć czas ich ostatniego spotkania, po czym pyta, czy nie chciałaby jednak poznać końca jego historii. Bennettówna nie łapie haczyka - czytała gazetę, więc wie, co Parker zrobił - zabił rodzeństwo, a Sabat Bliźniąt w ramach zemsty wysłał go do wiecznego więzienia, skąd nie ma ucieczki. thumb|222px|Kai opowiada Bonnie dalszy ciąg jego historii. Wracamy do retrospekcji. Jo ucieka na zewnątrz i, potykając się, idzie w kierunku pnia. Słychać nawoływanie Kaia, po czym chłopak pojawia się na ganku. Josette każe mu się zatrzymać i mówi, że się z nim połączy, tylko żeby już nikogo nie krzywdził. W świecie realnym Bon dziwi się, iż Jo po prostu tak się na to zgodziła. Kai mówi, że moc mieli zaczerpnąć z jutrzejszego zaćmienia słońca, a ona zwołała nawet cały Sabat. W retrospekcji widać jak Jo i Kai stoją w środku kręgu złożonego z członków Sabatu Bliźniąt. Rodzeństwo bierze się za ręce i zaczyna intonować zaklęcie, mające połączyć ich w jedno. Nic się nie dzieje, więc zdziwiony Kai patrzy na Jo. Mówi, że nic nie czuje, a Josette udaje, że niewiedzę i zamyka oczy, zachęcając go do ponownej próby. thumb|left|222px|Połączenie.Kai otwiera oczy i patrzy na siostrę, która również mu się przygląda. Kobieta nie wygląda na zaskoczoną, jakby znała przyczynę niepowodzeń połączenia. Kai pyta siostrę, dlaczego zebrani nic nie mówią, skoro się połączyli i dlaczego nie może wyczuć jej magii. Nagle pojawia się Joshua, trzymający w rękach ascandant i wysuwający się z kręgu czarownic. Malachai upada na ziemię, krzycząc z bólu, a jego ojciec zaczyna odprawiać inne zaklęcie. Chłopak nadal leży na podłożu, jest jakby przygnieciony i nie może się ruszać. Wracamy do obecnych czasów. Kai opowiada Bonnie, że oszukali go - wykorzystali zaćmienie nie do połączenia, ale do wysłania go do tego świata. Mężczyzna opowiada, że jego siostra sprytnie ukryła magię, tak jak Bon w Pani Cuddles. Następnie podchodzi do pnia i zanurza w nim dłoń. Wyciąga z niego nóż, którym kiedyś wyciął śledzionę Jo, po czym dodaje, że właśnie w nim jest jej magia. Wysysa ją z niego, a Bonnie mówi, że znowu ma moc - dobrze dla frame|"Myślę, że potrzebuję tylko krwi wiedźmy Bennett".niego. Kai patrzy na nią i dodaje, iż ma także ascandant. Panna Bennett lekceważy go, mówiąc, że to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ nie ma krwi wiedźmy z rodu Bennttów. Malachai ma inne zdanie - widział jak odprawiała zaklęcie aż dwa razy, a nie sądzi, że potrzebna mu cała czarownica Bennett do tego czaru. Uważa, że to rytuału potrzebna mu jedynie jej krew, po czym wbija nóż w Bonnie, która pada nieprzytomna na ziemię. Później widać jak panna Bennett budzi się, znajdując obok siebie pager Kaia, na którym widnieją cyfry "03171". Bon odwraca urządzenie do góry nogami, a cyfry przekształcają się w słowo "KŁAMAŁEM". Następnie czarownica zauważa brak samochodu. Uświadamia sobie, że została pozostawiona sama sobie na pastwę losu. W międzyczasie Kai prawdopodobnie odprawia zaklęcie powrotne, ponieważ już w następnym odcinku znajduje się we współczesnym świecie. thumb|211px|"O nie. Jestem tym gościem, prawda? Tym, który nie potrafi się zamknąć"W I Alone, Kai jest już w świecie żywych. Jedzie taksówką i cały czas rozmawia z taksówkarzem. Pyta go o obcisłe spodnie, lotniskowe procedury. Mężczyzna odpowiada krótko, zbywając Parker. W pewnym momencie Malachai uświadamia sobie, iż jest tym goście, który nie potrafi się zamknąć, po czym dodaje, że ich nienawidzi. Siedział obok takiego w samolocie i uważa, że był okropny. Przeprasza go za swoją rozmowność, ale usprawiedliwia się, mówiąc, iż przez thumb|left|211px|Kai dusi taksówkarza.jakiś czas był w więzieniu. Taksówkarz przerywa mu, ponieważ dojechali na miejsce. Kurs wycenia na 30 dolarów. Kai z wysiłkiem zaczyna grzebać w kieszeni spodni. Wyciąga jeden banknot i podaje go mężczyźnie. Prosi, aby chwilkę zaczekał. Podczas przeszukiwania znajduje gumę do żucia, z której cieszy się jak dziecko. Gdy taksówkarz ponownie upomina się o pieniądze, Kai znajduje słuchawki i błyskawicznie owija je wokół szyi mężczyzny. Zabija ja go, po czym wkłada mu słuchawkę do ucha i odchodzi. Później Kai wchodzi do baru Whitmore. Liv przyjmuje jego zamówienie. Chłopak siedzi w lokalu, aż do jego thumb|211px|Kai w barze.zamknięcia. Gdy wszyscy wychodzą, mówi, że chciałby się napić prawdziwego drinka. Nie burbonu (jego męskość jest bezpieczna), wódki (jest nudna), rumu (jest za bardzo egzotyczny), ani tequili (nie chciałaby go po niej zobaczyć). Wybiera gin i pyta, czy to dziwne. Liv odpowiada, iż nie, jeżeli jest pięćdziesięcioletnim facetem, a on wygląda na dziewiętnaście, więc musi poprosić go o dowód. Gdy Kai jej go podaje, czarownica śmieje się, mówiąc, że pochodzi z 1972, ale próba była niezła. Malachai ponownie podaje jej dowód - uważa, że to nie najciekawsza rzecz, jaka się w nim znajduje i prosi ją, aby się przyjrzała. Gdy dziewczyna odczytuje imię i frame|left|Tyler rzuca się na Malachaia.nazwisko, próbuje uciec, jednak Kai błyskawicznie łapie ją za rękę, wysysając z niej moc. Proponuje, aby dokończyli to, co zamierzał zrobić ostatnio - zabić ją. Panna Parker rani go w rękę i ponownie próbuje uciec, ale Malachai za pomocą magii kolejno zamyka wszystkie drzwi. Mówi, iż jest mu przykro, że go nie rozpoznała, choć co prawda ojciec usunął wszelkie ślady jego istnienia. Rodzinne zdjęcia, filmy, ręcznie wykonanego przez niego indyczka. Liv ucieka na górę, a Kai wbiega za nią po schodach. Chociaż każe mu się trzymać od niej z daleka i zastawia dostęp do siebie stołami, mężczyzna jednym ruchem je odpycha na bok. W ostatniej chwili pojawia się Tyler i wypycha czarownika za barierkę. Korzystając z okazji, para ucieka. Malachai pojawia się na cmentarzu, na którym przebywa Elena wraz z Damonem. Rozbija Ascendent o drzewo. Gdy Salvatore próbuje się na niego rzucić, mężczyzna powala go za pomocą magii, po czym idzie w stronę Eleny, która gorączkowo zbiera części Ascendentu. Podaje jej jedną, którą przeoczyła, jednocześnie wypowiadając zaklęcie, które ją podpala. Przerażona Gilbertówna thumb|211px|"Czuj się, jakbyś zawarł umowę z diabłem."próbuje ugasić ogień pochłaniający jej rękę, kiedy Damon przerzuca Kaia na granicę Mystic Falls. Jego czar znika, przez co Parker dowiaduje się o anty-magicznej barierze. Malachai udaje się do domu Lockwooda. Popija drinki, czekając, aż pojawi się Tyler. Gdy chłopak wchodzi, próbuje rzucić się na Kaia, jednak on rozbija butelkę i przystawia ją mu do gardła. Malachai proponuje mu zawarcie umowy. frame|left|Kai i Jo.W Christmas Through Your Eyes, Kai kilkakrotnie pchnął młodą dziewczynę nożem w brzuch. Przyjeżdża ona karetką do szpitala Whitmore. Przyjmuje ją Jo. Kobieta próbuję wypytać ją, co się stało, jednak ranna nie jest w stanie mówić. za plecami Jo pojawia się zakrwawiony Kai, na którego widok poszkodowany zaczyna krzyczeć z przerażenia. Malachai podchodzi cicho do Josette i odpowiada na jej pytanie, mówiąc, iż stan dziewczyny to jego zasługa. Następnie wbija siostrze strzykawkę, prawdopodobnie napełnioną środkami usypiającymi, w szyję. Mężczyzna przenosi ją na cmentarz. W międzyczasie Tyler, z którym Kai uprzednio zawarł umowę, stara się przekonać Liv i Luke'a do współpracy z Malachaiem. Uważa, iż jeżeli staną po jego stronie, on połączy się z Jo, a wtedy oboje będą bezpieczni. Jak się okazuje, umowa Lockwooda i Parkera dotyczyła zdobycia noża za pomocą zaklęcia lokalizującego. Gdy bliźniacy przychodzą na cmentarz, Kai jest wraz z nieprzytomną Jo i jej ostrzem.thumb|222px|Kai w krypcie. Chwilę później wszyscy we troje wychodzą na zewnątrz (z krypty), a Kai bierze leżący nieopodal patyk i kreśli poziomą linię na podłożu. Gdy próbuje wyjaśnić rodzeństwu, po co to właściwie to zrobił, rozlega się krzyk Jo. Wracają do krypty. Josette pyta Kaia, co jej zrobił. Parker odpowiada z wyrzutem, że nie widział jej całe osiemnaście lat - mogłaby się z nim przywitać. Następnie kobieta zwraca się do bliźniaków, pytając, co robią. Liv odpowiada, że to, co ona sama powinna zrobić osiemnaście lat temu - połączyć się z Kaiem. Lekarka mówi bratu, iż to na nic, ponieważ nie ma swojej magii. Mężczyzna przytakuje i przypomina jej, że ukryła go w nożu. Pokazuje jej go i błyskawicznie wbija jej w ramię. Gdy przerażony Luke krzyczy, nie wiedząc, jaki zamiar ma jego brat, Kai spokojnie frame|left|Kai manipuluje Jo, odbierając moc Liv, aby przywróciła swoją magię.odpowiada, że stara połączyć się z Jo, po czym ponownie wbija sztylet w jej ramię. Stwierdza, iż to nie działa. W jednej chwili sprzeciwia mu się Luke - uważa, że już dość. Odciąga starszego brata, jednak Kai przyciska go do przeciwległej ściany, przystawiając mu owe ostrze do gardła. Chiał go zabić, kiedy jego mózg był wielkości żołędzia, więc dlaczego nie miałby zrobić tego teraz? Luke odpycha go. Mówi, że nie chce na to patrzeć i wychodzi. Liv zostaje. Kai śmieje się, że cała sytuacja jest naprawdę dramatyczna, po czym ponownie pochyla się nad Jo. Kobieta zatrzymuje go - umieściła magię w sztylecie z jej wyboru, więc aby ją wydostać, sama musi tego chcieć. Okłamuje Kaia, mówiąc, iż wykrwawi się za 30 minut, a to byłoby ironią, gdyby umarła, zanim zdążyłby się z nią połączyć. Malachai ogłasza, że idzie poszukać bandaży, po czym zwraca się do Liv. Każe jej wymyślić jak umieścić magię z noża w Jo. Byłoby dla niej korzystniej, gdyby nie musiał poderżnąć jej gardła, kiedy wróci. Mężczyzna wychodzi, a Olivia podchodzi do siostry, aby porozmawiać. Gdy Kai wraca, widzi jak Liv stoi nad siostrą, podając jej ostrze. Błyskawicznie chwyta ją za ramiona, wysysając z niej magię. Torturuje ją, aż Jo, widząc krew cieknącą z nosa siostry, zaczyna odmawiać frame|Kai wysysa magię z zaklęcia Podróżników.zaklęcie, które na powrót połączy ją z magią drzemiącą w nożu. Gdy kobieta kończy odmawiać zaklęcie, Malachai podchodzi do niej i łapie ją za policzki, czując tam magię. Do krypty dochodzą dźwięki rozmów. Kiedy Kai wychodzi przed nią, Damon odrzuca go, jednak mężczyzna wyrzuca go poza granicę. Salvatore wraca na bezpieczną stronę, a Parker na swoją. Czarownik myśli, że jest bezpieczny, jednak Alaric łapie go i przystawia mu pistolet do czoło. Ricka przed zabójstwem Kaia powstrzymuje Jo. Mówi, iż jest w stanie pokonać brata. Mężczyzna uderza chłopaka w głowę pistoletem, co sprawia, że mdleje. Później Malachai skrywa się za nagrobkiem po granicy Mystic Falls, aby Damon nie mógł mu nic zrobić. frame|left|Kai uderza Elenę prętem w twarz.Zły wampir rzuca w niego kamieniami, jednak one cały czas odbijają się od nagrobnej płyty. W pewnym momencie mężczyźni zaczynają rozmawiać o zaklęciu Podróżników. Kai uświadamia sobie, że może wyssać moc z owego zaklęcia, więc kładzie ręce na ziemi, pochłaniając moc. Zaniepokojony milczeniem Kaia, Damon nie wie, co się dzieje. Malachai wstaje i używa mocy na Damonie i Alarciku, po czym znika. Jak się później okazuje, wraz ze ściągnięciem mocy z zaklęcia, Mystic Falls znowu mogło być zamieszkiwane przez istoty nadnaturalne. Wieczorem, kiedy Elena przychodzi do Damona, wampir nie widzi jej. Gilbertówna nie wie, o co chodzi - czy Salvatore nie chce jej wpuścić, czy się wygłupia. Gdy zamyka drzwi, za nią stoi Kai. Mówi, że sprytnie założył na nią i na siebie zaklęcie maskujące, po czym uderza dziewczynę prętem w twarz, a ona natychmiast traci przytomność. thumb|left|222px|Kai opowiada Elenie o zabójstwie menadżera Mystic Grill.W Woke Up With a Monster, Kai przetrzymuje Elenę w Mystic Grill. Wampirzyca wybudza się i słyszy jak czarownik rozprawia na temat jedzenia. Panna Gilbert pyta go, dlaczego tu jest, na co Malachai wymijająco odpowiada, iż spędził w restauracji 18 lat życia i teraz przekazuje jej tego owoc. Elena prostuje swoje pytanie, mówiąc, iż nie miała na myśli Mystic Grill. Kai lekceważy ją i komplementuje - twierdzi, że ładnie wygląda. Wampirzyca jest zdenerwowana i ponawia pytanie. left Elena jest zszokowana i obrzydzona jego opowieścią - pyta go, co jest z nim nie tak, na co Kai odpowiada, iż właśnie jej to wyjaśnił - ma za dużo magii. Mężczyzna mówi, że uświadomił sobie, iż może to sprawić problem podczas jego połączenia z Jo. Nadmiar jego magii może sprawić, że zabije ją, a wtedy nie będzie już miał bliźniaka do połączenia. Po chwili Malachai dodaje, iż to jest właśnie powód, dla którego panna Gilbert tu jest - chce uzyskać kontrolę nad swoją magią poprzez ćwiczenie jej na niej. Nagle Parker zmienia temat i informuje wampirzycę, że kiedy menadżer w końcu przestał śmiecić, w końcu poradził sobie z zaklęciem maskującym. Wypowiada dwa słowa zaklęcia i na stole, tuż przed nosem Eleny, pojawiają się zmasakrowane zwłoki mężczyzny. Dziewczyna wzdryga się i z obrzydzenia odwraca wzrok, na co Kai żartuje, iż to stolik dla trojga. thumb|thumb|222px|Kai ogląda puchary w szklanej gablocie.Później czarownik przenosi Elenę do jej liceum. Wampirzyca budzi się przykuta łańcuchami do sufitu. Jest zdziwiona, że tutaj jest, na co Malachai wyjaśnia, dlaczego wybrał to miejsce - mają tu mnóstwo toalet, niepalną podłogę, a, co najważniejsze, wszyscy są teraz na przerwie świątecznej. Chłopak ogląda puchary i zdjęcia za szklaną gablotką, wiszącą na ścianie. Znajduje fotografie, która przedstawia szkolne cheerleaderki i pyta ją, czy to ona. Po chwili dopatruje się na niej także Bonnie i dodaje, że obie wyglądały okropnie niewinnie - śmiały się , nie mając pojęcia o okropnych rzeczach, jakie miały się im kiedyś przydarzyć. Nagle Kai zmienia temat i zapytuje pannę Gilbert czy ma coś przeciwko, aby zamienił jej krew w kwas. thumb|left|222px|Nadmiar mocy sprawia, iż Kai topi pierścień słoneczny Eleny.Elena próbuje przekonać młodego Parkera, że nie musi tego robić, jednak on już podnosi rękę do zaklęcia i zaczyna płynnie recytować łacińskie słowa. Nadmiar jego mocy sprawia, że zaczyna stapiać pierścień słoneczny panny Gilbert. Dziewczyna każe mu przestać, jednak on jej nie słucha i dalej brnie w zaklęcie. Nagle kajdany odpadają, a Elena ucieka. Widząc to, Kai rusza na jej poszukiwania. Znajduje ją w sąsiedniej sali, kiedy zrozpaczona dziewczyna próbuje frame|thumb|"Ten pierścień coś dla ciebie znaczył?"opłukać swoją dłoń zimną wodą, aby uniknąć całkowitemu stopieniu się pierścienia. Drwiąco pyta ją, czy coś dla niej znaczył, po czym dodaje, że nigdy nie rozumiał ludzi, którzy przywiązywali się do jakiś rzeczy z sentymentu, ponieważ kiedy to się traci, jest się smutnym. Nagle wampirzyca wystawia swoją rękę na słońce, co sprawia, iż staje ona w płomieniach, po czym polewa ją benzyną, która wznieca ogień i sprawia, że powala Malachaia z nóg. Panna Gilbert wykorzystuje chwilową słabość czarownika i ucieka. Dopada do budki telefonicznej i wykręca numer do Damona. Nieskładnie tłumaczy mu, iż Kai uwięził ją w liceum i potrzebuje pomocy, kiedy słyszy huk mogący zwiastować tylko jedno - Parker jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Spanikowana Elena otwiera najbliższe drzwi i nagle wpada na Kaia. thumb|left|222px|Elena bucha ogniem w Malachaia.Mężczyzna sprawia, iż dziewczyna upada, a on, aby pokazać swoją siłę, używa telekinezy, rzucając ławkami. Kiedy panna Gilbert wystraszona czołga się po ziemi i ponownie próbuje uciekać, skręca jej kark. Później widzimy, jak Elena budzi się przywiązana do stołu. Kai stoi nad nią, popijając napój, ubrany w koszulkę reprezentującą szkolną drużynę futbolową. Panna Gilbert zauważa to i komentuje, mówiąc, że ma niezłą bluzkę, na co Malachai jej dziękuję i odpowiada, iż poprzednią ktoś mu spalił, co poniekąd było super. Elena uśmiecha się, a Kai ciągnie dalej. Po chwili wampirzyca jest zdegustowana, kiedy zauważa, że mężczyzna bardziej troszczy się o rzeczy martwe, niż o ludzi, których zabił. frame|Malachai ociera policzek Eleny. frame|left|Kai staje w korytarzu, w którym jest Damon i Jo pod osłoną zaklęcia maskującego.Później widzimy, jak Malachai trenuje na Elenie zaklęcia, m. in. wyciągając palec rani jej policzek niczym nożem. Kiedy rana zrasta się, mężczyzna ściera palcem krew z jej policzka i mówi, że trenuje samokontrolę. Chwilę później czarownik idzie przez korytarz, aby wyrzucić pustą puszkę. Nie ma pojęcia, że znajduje się tam Damon i Jo. Staje tuż przed nimi i przez chwilę patrzy w miejsce, gdzie dokładnie stoją, po czym najzwyczajniej podchodzi do kosza i wyrzuca puszkę po pustym napoju. Podczas ucieczki, Jo zaczyna krwawić i prawie upada - w ostatniej chwili łapie ją Damon. Wampir pyta ją o przyczynę jej słabości, ale zamiast niej odpowiada Kai. Uważa, że kobieta wzięła na siebie za dużo magii. Josette przeprasza Salvatore'a za to, że się nie udało, jednak ten każe jej uciekać - sam zamierza zabrać się za Parkera. Nagle znika Elena. frame|Malachai znosi iluzję, którą stworzył.Damon rzuca się na Kaia, jednak on znika i pojawia się po drugiej stronie korytarza. Wampir łapie miotłę i łamie ją na pół, a potem rzuca w niego rzuca. Drewniany prowizoryczny kołek zatrzymuje się w jego brzuchu. Usatysfakcjonowany Damon unosi głowę, jednak po chwili zauważa, że tuż obok stoi prawdziwy Malachai - cały i zdrowy. Usuwa iluzję i okazuje się, iż Damon zranił pannę Gilbert. Próbuje do niej podejść, jednak czarownik używa na nim mocy, po czym odchodzi. Znajduje Josette, która rozpaczliwie próbowała uciec i łapie ją za ramię. Cieszy się, iż w końcu nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila na połączenie. Nagle grot przeszywa jego ramię, a my widzimy Jeremy'ego z kuszą na końcu korytarza. Pojawia się także Alaric i wstrzykuje chłopakowi środek usypiający. Później widzimy Kaia w mieszkaniu Jo, w którym jest Elena, Damon i Saltzman. Leży nieprzytomny na kanapie. thumb|left|222px|Kai w domu Josette.W Prayer For the Dying, Kai przebywa w domu Jo, leżąc na szpitalnym łóżku, podłączony do urządzeń i nafaszerowany środkami usypiającymi. Do mieszkania przychodzi Tyler, który ma zamiar uwolnić Malachaia, aby zapobiec połączeniu Liv i Luke'a, jednak Damon go nakrywa i unieruchamia na kilka godzin. Dzięki Lockwoodowi Salvatore wpada na pomysł, który sprawi, że obie strony będą zadowolone, dlatego dzwoni do Joshuy. Po telefonicznej rozmowie, wampir zauważa, iż Kai się wybudza. Kiedy Parker orientuje się, że jet tu Damon, próbuje użyć na nim mocy, jednak bezskutecznie - cała magia, którą wsiąknął ulotniła się z niego podczas jego długiego snu. frame|Kai bezskutecznie próbuje użyć mocy na Damonie.Mężczyzna siada na łóżku, a Salvatore mówi, żeby się nie martwił, ponieważ wie, gdzie może uzupełnić magiczne braki. Parker pyta go, czy naprawdę myśli, że mu zaufa, na co Damon odpowiada, iż to on nie zaufa jemu, ale potrzebuje jakiegoś magicznego naczynia, a on jest jedyną partią w mieście. Malachai lekceważy go i spogląda w dół, gdzie zauważa nieprzytomnego Tylera. Rzuca mu "cześć" i wstaje na chwiejnych nogach. Następnie odwraca się w stronę Damona i mówi, że chce porozmawiać o zapłacie.W następnej scenie widać, jak Parker jest wraz z Salvatore'em i panną Gilbert w sali Liz. frame|left|Malachai zabiera się do wysysania magii z Liz.Chłopak odrobinę drwi sobie z sytuacji i wygłupia się, więc Elena postanawia go postraszyć - mówi, iż jeżeli coś popsuje, oderwie mu głowę. Kiedy Parker unosi brwi, Damon postanawia to sprostować - tłumaczy, że chciała ona powiedzieć, aby wykonał już swoją sztuczkę z pochłanianiem magii. W tym momencie Kai mówi, że teraz rozumie, co w sobie widzą i jest to naprawdę dysfunkcyjne. Elizabeth pośpiesza go, więc bierze się do roboty. Kiedy wysysa z niej magię wampirzej krwi, do sali wchodzi Josette. Jest przerażona i zszokowana widokiem swojego brata bliźniaka, który niedawno usiłował ją zabić. Wychodzi wraz z Damonem, aby wszystko jej wyjaśnił, a Malachai nadal zajmuje się szeryf Forbes. Gdy pozbawia jej organizm całej magii, kobietę nagle zaczyna okropnie boleć serce. Elena przypuszcza, iż ma zawał i krzyczy, aby Kai to naprawił, jednak on znika. Chwilę później młody Parker pojawia się w pokoju, w którym Salvatore wyjaśnia Josette całą sytuację i skręca mu kark.thumb|222px|Kai prowadzi Jo do parku Whitmore. Mężczyzna chwyta siostrę za ramię i ciągnie w kierunku drzwi. Razem wychodzą ze szpitala i udają się do parku Whitmore. Zatrzymują się w centrum, gdzie stoi duża fontanna. Kai zwraca uwagę Jo na pięknie świecące planety, po czym dodaje, że nie ma ona pojęcia, jak bardzo ma dość wszelkiego rodzaju zaćmień. Laughlin ucina rozmowę - chce już to wszystko zakończyć. Malachai wyciąga nóż i głęboko nacina sobie dłoń. frame|Luke używa mocy na Kaiu.Po nacięciu Jo dłoni, łapią się za ręce i jednocześnie intonują łacińskie słowa zaklęcia. Dwa razy udaje im się wypowiedzieć czar, kiedy Josette mdleje i upada. Zza rogu wyłania się Lucas. Zły Kai pyta go, co do diabła właśnie zrobił, na co Luke odpowiada, że tylko zaserwował siostrze lekkie uderzenie w głowę i nic jej nie będzie. Następnie dodaje, że Malachai połączy się z nim. Słysząc to, Kai zaczyna się śmiać i klepie młodszego brata po policzku. Luke strąca jego dłoń i odpycha go od siebie, mierząc go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Chociaż początkowo Kai nie chce zgodzić się na połączenie, Luke przyciąga go do siebie zaklęciem i łapie za podbródek, kpiąc, iż boi się on grać w otwarte karty z kimś, kto może go pokonać. Słysząc to, Malachai strąca rękę brata i nacina mu rękę. Uważa, że to jego pogrzeb. Mężczyźni łapią się za ręce, monotonnie intonować słowa zaklęcia - "Sanguinem desimilus, sanguinem generis finantus", a wokół unoszą się liście. Kiedy budzi się Jo, usiłuje powstrzymać Luke'a, frame|thumb|"Ja zawsze wygrywam."ale w tym samym momencie oczy obu mężczyzn stają się białe, a oni nieprzytomni upadają na ziemię. Zrozpaczona Jo idzie w stronę Lucasa i rozpaczliwie próbuje go obudzić. Właśnie teraz rozgrywa się walka mocy jego i Kaia. Gdy oczy Luke'a zaczynają drgać, tak jakby zamierzał je otworzyć, Laughlin ogarnia nadzieja. Jednak po chwili otwiera je całkowicie, ale są wyblakłe, pozbawione życia. Jo uświadamia sobie okropną prawdę - jej młodszy braciszek nie żyje. Poświęcił życie dla niej i Liv. W tym samym czasie odzywa się Kai, który mówi, że coś się traci, coś się wygrywa. Damon, który jest na miejscu wraz z Jo, natychmiast się odwraca. Za nim stoi uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Malachai. Salvatore chce się z nim skonfrontować, jednak on znika. W The Day I Tried To Live, Kai pojawia się w domu Salvatore'ów. Jego głos dociera do Eleny i Damona, kiedy się całują. Panna Gilbert mówi, że to niemożliwe, aby tu przyszedł, bo nie ma powodu, dla którego miałby to robić. Damon odpowiada, że rzeczywiście - nie ma żadnego powodu, a Parker jest połączony, spakowany i w drodze do Portland. W tym momencie próg kuchni przekracza Malachai, który od razu zwraca uwagę na pyszne muffinki, po czym pyta ich czy nie przeszkadza. Salvatore jest widocznie poirytowany obecnością czarownika i koniecznie chce wiedzieć, po co właściwie tu przyszedł. Na to Kai odpowiada, iż sprowadza go bardzo zabawna rzecz. Mianowicie potrzebuje ich pomocy, po czym podnosi jakiś list. W następnej scenie dowiadujemy się, iż jest on zaadresowany do Josette. Elena chce wiedzieć, dlaczego właściwie mieliby go jej przekazać, na co Malachai odpowiada, iż nie był w stanie znaleźć jej za pomocą zaklęcia lokalizującego, co w pewnym sensie może wyjść jej na dobre, bo w normalnych okolicznością użyłby magii do wydłubania jej pępka. Panna Gilbert przerywa mu i ponawia pytanie, dlaczego mieliby mu pomóc. Słysząc to, zażenowany Salvatore ucina ich rozmowę, a Elena po chwili zastanowienia dodaje, że jest coś, co mógłby dla nich zrobić w zamian. Chwilę później widać, jak Malachai bezowocnie próbuje naprawić ascendent. Komentuje cały zabieg jako nieudolną próbę spawania żelaza, na co panna Gilbert mówi, że próbowała go naprawić, ale bezskutecznie. Parker stwierdza, że nie jest w stanie sprowadzić Bonnie "z tym czymś" - zniszczył to, aby więcej nie mogło zostać użyte. Damon pyta go, czy mogą chociaż użyć tego, co pozostało, aby wysłać jej wiadomość, ponieważ są jej urodziny. Salvatore wykorzystuje nowo nabyte cechy Kaia i próbuje wywołać w nim współczucie. Wygłasza przejmującą mowę na temat tego, czy Bonnie w ogóle wie, że są dziś jej urodziny, czy po prostu wszystkie jej dni zlewają się w jedno rozległe morze beznadziei. Panna Gilbert orientuje się w celu swojego chłopaka i na jej twarzy pojawia się na moment uśmiech zrozumienia, jednak natychmiast się opanowuje, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy. Plan Damona powiódł się - Malachai uznaje, że jedno z kół zębatych ocalało, a to dobrze im wróży. Z jego megapotężną mocą może będą w stanie to zrealizować. Parker chce wiedzieć, co mają zamiar jej przekazać. Wampir wyjaśnia mu, że chce przekazać pannie Bennett, gdzie może dostać trochę magii, aby się wydostać - u wybrzeży Nowej Szkocji jest bateria magiczna, tylko czekająca na wykorzystanie. Jedyne co muszą zrobić, to przypomnieć o tym Bon-Bon. Później chłopak nadal próbuje zreperować urządzenie, słuchając wymiany zdań pomiędzy Eleną a Damonem. W pewnym momencie wzdycha z ulgą i mówi, iż dzięki Bogu ich dwójka razem nadal jest dla niego zupełnie odrażająca, a jest to w końcu jakieś znajome uczucie, świadczące o tym, iż Luke nie przejął go całkowicie. W tym samym momencie pojawia się Jeremy, domagający się wyjaśnień, co właściwie Parker robi w ich domu. Nie trafiają do niego wyjaśnienia jego siostry i jej chłopaka na temat chęci pomocy czarownika - uważa, iż ludzie nie zmieniając się ot tak po prostu. Damon ripostuje to, mówiąc, że zazwyczaj także nie łączą się ze swoim rodzeństwem. Kai wtrąca się, opowiadają, iż czułby się dobrze z prawie wszystkimi cechami Luke'a, oprócz wzrostu, ale młody Gilbert go ignoruje. Uważa, że nie powinni zaufać facetowi, który zmienił osobowość w przeciągu jednej nocy. Malachai próbuje wyjaśnić mu całą sytuację na przykładzie Eleny. Damon przerywa mu, przypominając, iż jest tam czarownica, którą bardzo chcieliby uratować, więc dlaczego nie weźmie swoich magicznych kabelków i nie naprawi ascendentu, aby im to umożliwić. NIEDOKOŃCZONE thumb|left|228px|Chory Kai przychodzi do Jo.W Let Her Go, Kai pojawia się w domu Josette, chcąc z nią porozmawiać. Otwiera mu Alaric, ale widząc go, od razu usiłuje zamknąć mu przed nosem drzwi. Kai prosi go, aby się na chwilę wstrzymał i go wysłuchał. Mówi, że wie, iż Saltzman go nienawidzi, ale naprawdę musi porozmawiać ze swoją siostrą. Czarownik wygląda marnie - jest blady i spocony. Nauczyciel okultyzmu ignoruje jego prośbę i ponownie próbuje zamknąć drzwi, jednak tym razem zapobiega temu Jo. Kobieta stoi w przedsionku z założonymi rękami i gniewnym tonem pyta swojego brata, co tu robi. Korzystając z jej przyjścia, Kai uchyla drzwi, opiera się o framugę i zabiera głos. frame|Malachai wymiotuje krwią.Opowiada o tym, i próbował się do niej dodzwonić, żeby powiadomić ją o tym, że jest chory, ale nie odbierała. Jo odpowiada, iż miała zatrucie pokarmowe, a następnie złośliwie docina swojemu bliźniakowi. On jednak ją lekceważy i wyjaśnia swój problem. Okazuje się, że od czasu połączenia męczy go fakt, iż wszystko zrobili nie tak, jak trzeba - w końcu nie wykonał rytuału ze swoją bliźniaczką, a ze swoim młodszym bratem. Cały czas czekał na jakieś sygnały, które potwierdzą jego przypuszczenia, aż w końcu dopadła go ta "choroba". thumb|left|228px|Kai kończy wymiotować.Nagle mężczyzna urywa i pyta Ricka, gdzie jest łazienka. Gdy ten nie odpowiada, Malachai zgina się w pół i wymiotuje krwią. Alaric podstawia mu wazon, aby miał do czego zwracać płyn. Stojąca w przedpokoju Jo jest przestraszona i przygląda się bratu, zaś twarz jej chłopaka wyraża zniesmaczenie. Po krótkiej chwili Kai kończy i podnosi wzrok na Josette. thumb|228px|Josette bada Kaia.Później widzimy, jak Josette bada Kaia. Kobieta żartuje z niego, pytając, czy jest w ciąży, bo na to właśnie wskazują objawy, jakie ma. Nie rozbawia to jednak Malachai, który każe jej zaprzestać żartów i zaczyna opisywać, jak się czuje. Po chwili pyta, czy Alaric musi ciągle tu być, bo to, o czym jej mówi jest trochę prywatne, a on niezręcznie się z tym czuje. Były Pierwotny odpowiada za nią, mówiąc, iż nie zostawi jej z nią samej i musi się z tym pogodzić. Panna Parker ignoruje ich obu i zwraca się do Kaia. Uważa, iż wszystko zdrowotnie jest z nim w porządku. Wtedy odzywa się lekko zirytowany Malachai. Usiłuje jej wytłumaczyć, iż jest to magiczny problem, dlatego jego ciało nie pokazuje, jak się czuje.frame|left|Kai ponownie wymiotuje. Chłopak urywa, a Jo orientuje się, iż zamierza właśnie ponownie zwymiotować krwią, dlatego podsuwa mu pod nos kosz. Trzyma go cały czas, kiedy bliźniak zwraca płyny. Nie przerywając, łapie on jej rękę, tym samym wysysając z niej magię. Alaric zauważa, co się dzieje i odciąga swoją dziewczynę od Parkera, który wyciera rękawem bluzy usta i mówi, iż jest mu znacznie lepiej. Josette, patrząc na niego pogardliwie, odpowiada, że to przez zabranie jej magii. Brat przeprasza ją i wyjaśnia, iż był to zwykły wypadek, ale po nim czuje się dobrze. Następnie dodaje, iż właśnie o to chodzi - musi dać mu swoją magię. thumb|228px|Alaric i Kai.Podczas rozmowy Kai wyjawia, iż istnieje więcej niż jeden więzienny wymiar, podkreślając tym samym, że wszystkie są z nim ściśle powiązane. Jeżeli on umrze, one upadną. Alarick jest zdziwiony tym, że jest więcej więzień, a kiedy pyta o to Parkera, on tylko niewinnie, ale zadziornie pyta go, czy nikt już o tym nie wspomniał. Później w apartamencie Jo, kobieta wyraża zgodę na oddanie Malachaiowi mocy. Chłopak dziękuje jej w imieniu swoim, całego sabatu oraz więziennych wymiarów.thumb|left|228px|Jo oddaje moc Kaiowi. W międzyczasie Ric pyta go, czym właściwie są więzienne wymiary. Kai wyjaśnia, iż są to miejsca pełne ludzi jak on - osób, które zrobiły coś wyjątkowo złego za życia na ziemi, a Jo, poprzez oddanie mu magii, uratuje tych nędzników od wciągnięcia w niepamięć. Bliźniaki stają naprzeciwko siebie i Malachai pieszczotliwe szczypie siostrę w policzki. Mówi, aby tak na niego nie patrzyła, ponieważ nigdy tak naprawdę nie lubiła bycia wiedźmą. frame|"Szczęśliwego życia, siostrzyczko."Kobieta każe mu się zamknąć i kładzie dłonie na jego policzkach. Rozpoczyna zaklęcie. Chociaż są w środku, zrywa się wiatr i unosi kartki papieru, które teraz bezwiednie latają w powietrzu. Proces trwa kilka minut, po czym mówi, iż już po wszystkim. Malachai dziękuje jej i z nieznanego powodu gratuluje. Josette jest zdezorientowana i zmieszana, dlatego chłopak pochyla się i szepczę jej coś do ucha. Następnie na odchodnym rzuca życzenia, aby miała dobre życie i odchodzi. Jak się potem okazuje, Kai wyczuł, iż kobieta jest w ciąży - stąd jego gratulacje. frame|Kai wchodzi do krypty Salvatore'ów.W The Downward Spiral, Kai wraz z Damonem przebywa w rodzinnej krypcie Salvatore'ów. Wampir podważa łomem grób swojej matki, chcąc sprawdzić, czy jej ciało jest w środku, bowiem nagranie Bonnie wzbudziło w nim niepewność. Malachai stoi w wejściu, mówiąc, iż nie może uwierzyć, że panna Bennett rozpracowała jak dostać się do domu. Sekundę później zmienia zdanie - jest to całkiem prawdopodobne, ponieważ czarownica należy do rezolutnych wiedźm. Damon lekceważy go, dalej męcząc się z metalową płytą nagrobną. Damon pokazuje mu koniec łomu, jako groźbę, na co Kai śmieje się i pyta, czy właśnie odkopuje grób swojej mamuśki. Dodaje, iż jest to za mroczne nawet dla niego, a do tego całkowicie niepotrzebne, skoro Bonnie widziała ją żywą w więziennym wymiarze 1903 roku. Mało tego - jest to nawet nagrane. Parker podsuwa mu kamerę, pytając, czy chce obejrzeć to jeszcze raz, na co Salvatore wyrywa mu ją. thumb|222px|Kai wysuwa teorię, iż matka Salvatore'ów może być wampirem.Gniewnie odpowiada, iż jego matka zmarła na gruźlice w 1858 roku, a oni nie kłopotaliby się przenoszeniem tej trumny do rodzinnej krypty, żeby dowiedzieć się, że jej tam nie ma. Słysząc to, Malachai pyta go, czy w takim razie wezwał go tu, ponieważ potrzebował przyjaciela, po czym od razu sam sobie odpowiada. Uważa, że wampir po prostu chciał wiedzieć, czy to możliwe, aby jego rodzicielka była w więziennym wymiarze, co on oczywiście by potwierdził, lecz Salvatore zaprzeczyłby. Damon nadal się upiera, że osoba na nagraniu nie może być jego matką. Może to jakiś duch, może jakaś zła bliźniaczka. Dodaje, iż jeżeli jego matka byłaby uwięziona w 1903 roku, musiałaby mieć z jakieś 70 lat, a to nie jest możliwe. Kai odpowiada, iż tak, jeśli byłaby taka jak on - jeśli byłaby wampirem. Czarownik rozgniewał tym Salvatore'a, który gwałtownie się odwrócił, mówiąc, iż zna swoją matkę, po czym powtarza jak i kiedy zmarła. thumb|left|222px|Okazuje się, że trumna jest pusta.Mimo to, Malachai pozostaje niewzruszony i pyta, dlaczego w takim razie wampir nie zdobył się na otworzenie trumny. Salvatore traktuje to jako zarzut i, chcąc udowodnić swoją rację, silnym ruchem otwiera wieko. Okazuje się, że przypuszczenia Parkera były słuszne - trumna jest pusta. Skołowany Damon stoi nad znaleziskiem, a Malachai gratuluje mu tego, iż wszystko, co wiedział o swojej rodzicielce było kłamstwem, i klepie go w ramię, po czym wychodzi. Później Kai przebywa wraz z Damonem w jego pensjonacie. Kręci się po salonie, podczas gdy wampir rozmawia przez telefon ze Stefanem na temat Caroline z wyłączonym człowieczeństwem. Kiedy kończy, Parker stoi przy stole, popijając burbon z karafki. Pyta Damon, czy ma zamiar powiedzieć swojemu bratu, iż ich matka żyje, na co on odpowiada, że zrobi to, kiedy dowie się prawdy. frame|Kai w salonie Salvatore'ów. Kai wyjawia, iż jako zapłatę za wysłanie Damon do wymiaru 1903, chce zobaczyć się z Bonnie, aby przeprosić ją za wszystko, co zrobił, kiedy byli uwięzieni. Później Salvatore wykonuje telefon do panny Bennett, chcąc jakoś zaaranżować spotkanie jej i Kaia. Kiedy tylko wspomina o jego metamorfozie, Bonnie złości się i prosi, aby już nigdy nie wymieniał jego imienia w rozmowie z nią. Słysząc to, wampir wie, iż nic nie wskóra, dlatego rozłącza się, uprzednio życząc przyjaciółce miłej zabawy. Za jego plecami pojawia się Malachai, pytający, kto to był. Damon nie widzi sensu w kłamstwie, dlatego mówi mu prawdę. Przekazuje, że Bonnie nie chce mieć z nim do czynienia i nie wierzy w jego nowe "ja". Kai protestuje, mówiąc, iż właśnie to jest nowy on i pyta wampira, czy wytłumaczy jej to tak, aby zrozumiała. Salvatore uważa to za misję prawie niemożliwą, na co Parker rzuca tylko szkoda i odchodzi na przeciwległy koniec pokoju.frame|"Nie, przepraszam. Boli mnie gardło". Mówi, iż przeszukał archiwum Sabatu Bliźniąt i dowiedział się nowych rzeczy, m. in. tego, że Lily została złapana w Nowym Jorku w 1903 roku i bardzo możliwe, iż chciała dostać się do niego. Nagle przerywa, a Damon chce wiedzieć więcej. Czarownik chrząka znacząco i łapie się za gardło, udając ból. Salvatore orientuje się, iż Parker nic mu za darmo nie powie. Chłopak kaszle i mówi, że idzie poszukać jakiejś pastylki. W tym czasie może Bonnie zmieni zdanie, a on znajdzie coś jeszcze na temat Lily. NIEDOKOŃCZONE thumb|left|222px|Rozmowa z Bonnie.W A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Kai wraz z Bonnie siedzą w kawiarni. Omawiają szczegóły związane z podróżą do więziennego wymiaru 1903 roku. Malachai mówi, iż Bonnie chce ascendent z 1903 roku, po czym dodaje, że nie ma sprawy tylko musi sięgnąć do kieszeni. Słysząc to, panna Bennett odpowiada, iż jeżeli naprawdę szuka sposobu, aby wynagrodzić jej piekło, w które ją wciągnął, to jest to. Malachai tłumaczy, że problemem jest to, że Sabat Bliźniąt trzymał istnienie tego wymiaru w tajemnicy przez pokolenia, więc do znalezienia ascendentu, musiałby kierować się starożytnymi tekstami, zdjąć magiczną powłokę zaklęcia maskującego i... Nagle jego wyraz twarzy zmienia się i mówi pannie Bennett, aby zaczekała. Sięga do kieszeni kurtki i wyciąga magiczny przedmiot. frame|"Pójdę, jeśli ty pójdziesz."Zaczyna się śmiać i rzuca, że rzeczywiście był w jego kieszeni. Wyjaśnia, że kiedy Damon opowiedział mu o swojej matce, zaczął szukać i jeśli zechce, może ją stamtąd wyciągnąć, ponieważ nowy lider Sabatu Bliźniąt nie potrzebuje nawet niebiańskiego wydarzenia, z którego musiałby czerpać moc, aby ich tam przenieść. frame|left|Bonnie wstawia się za Eleną.Później widzimy Parkera w pensjonacie Salvatore'ów. Panna Bennett najwidoczniej zgodziła się na warunek Kaia, ponieważ przecina sobie dłoń ostrym sztyletem. Następnie pozwala spłynąć cieczy na ascendent w dłoniach czarownika. W salonie pojawia się Elena pytająca, czy jej strój jest odpowiedni na 1903 rok. Damon marszczy czoło na jej widok i pyta, kto jej właściwie powiedział, że z nimi idzie. Dziewczyna odparowuje, iż ona sama – chce spotkać kobietę, która dała życie jej dwóm epickim miłościom. Głos zabiera Kai, który najwidoczniej chce wesprzeć Damona. Mówi, iż mimo jego potęgi, jest limit osób, jakie mogą zostać przetransportowane przez jednego czarownika tym zaklęciem. thumb|228px|Rytuał.Odzywa się Bonnie, mówiąc, iż właśnie dlatego jest ich dwoje. Elena posyła w jej kierunku pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie, a na jej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech zadowolenia. Malachai nie może zaprotestować. Damon rusza w ich kierunku, rzucając, że idą po mamuśkę. Łapie swoją dziewczynę za rękę, a Bonnie wraz z Kaiem zaczyna intonować słowa zaklęcia. Parę sekund później wszyscy są w więziennym wymiarze 1903 roku, gdzie pada śnieg. Są w środku lasu. Damon uważa, że jest to całkiem malowniczy skrawek piekła. Bonnie zwraca się do Salvatore'a, mówiąc, żeby szli przodem, a ona wraz z Parkerem rzuci zaklęcie lokalizujące ascendent. Elena nie rozumie, dlaczego mają go szukać, skoro młody czarownik już go ma. thumb|left|228px|Przeniesienie.Kai wyjaśnia, iż ten przyrząd nie może podróżować między światami, dlatego będą musieli znaleźć jego lustrzane odbicie w wymiarze 1903 roku. Wampir kpiąco rzuca, iż jest to na stronie dziesiątej podręcznika podróżowania między światami. Odchodzi, lecz panna Gilbert ma obawy, aby zostawić swoją przyjaciółkę sam na sam z Kaiem, który niejednokrotnie ją skrzywdził. Bennettówna uspokaja ją, mówiąc, iż nic jej nie będzie, a on jest dobry. Ma czystą kartę. Podczas ich rozmowy, Malachai stoi obok jednego z wielu drzew i próbuje złapać płatki śniegu na wystawiony język. Przekonana Elena idzie w ślady Damona, a Bonnie zostaje sama z Parkerem. thumb|228px|Zaklęcie lokalizujące.Okazuje się, iż słyszał on ich rozmowę, więc pyta ją, czy rzeczywiście wierzy w to, że się zmienił, na co panna Bennett marszczy czoło i mówi, że nie, ale Salvatore i Elena muszą znaleźć jego matkę. Następnie każe mu się zamknąć i rozpocząć szukanie ascendentu, po czym wyciąga do niego rękę. Chwilę później widzimy jak Kai pozwala krwi skapnąć na wyciągniętą rękę Bonnie. Komplementuje pannę Bennett, mówiąc, że ma naprawdę piękne dłonie, na co dziewczyna patrzy na niego wrogo spod uniesionych brwi. Zaczyna intonować słowa zaklęcia, a Malachai wykorzystuje to, aby móc wygłosić przemówienie. frame|left|Kai szarpie Bonnie. thumb|228px|Wędrówka przez las.Gdy dziewczyna nie reaguje na jego wyznania, szarpie ją, co niewątpliwie sprawia jej ból. Kiedy uświadamia sobie, co zrobił, przeprasza. Bonnie jednak jest nieugięta i mówi, że chociaż nie chciał, zrobił to. Wszystko, dlatego, że nawet kiedy mówi prawdę, dawny on wciąż tam jest. Następnie zmienia temat i mówi, że ascendent jest przed nimi, po czym rusza. Po chwili drogi panna Bennett twierdzi, że zaklęcie jest coraz silniejsze, co oznacza, iż przedmiot musi być gdzieś tu. Kiedy Kai pyta ją, dlaczego akurat tu, dziewczyna odpowiada, że nie wie, ponieważ go tu nie położyła. thumb|left|245px|Bonnie udaje, że wierzy Kaiowi. thumb|222px|Bonnie atakuje Kaia.Bonnie próbuje zamydlić oczy Parkerowi poprzez "zaufanie", ale kiedy tylko się odwraca, atakuje go nożem. Mężczyzna upada, kiedy rani go w plecy, jednak ona nie odpuszcza. Celuje w jego udo. Kai jest zszokowany i pyta ją, co robi, na co ona odpowiada, iż zdobywa jego zaufanie i wbija mu nóż w plecy – okropnie to brzmi. Parker prosi ją, aby przestała, ale ona jest nieugięta. Chce, aby powiedział, czego dokładnie ma nie robić – zostawiać go samego, popychając tym samym do momentu, w którym czeka się na swoją śmierć? thumb|left|222px|Kai zostaje sam.Następnie krzyczy, iż prawie się przez niego zabiła. Chłopak próbuje ratować sytuacje, mówiąc, iż się zmienił. Słysząc to, Bennettówna mówi, iż to wie, ale ona także się zmieniła. Wykonuje zamach i wbija nóż w miejsce, gdzie leży Kai, lecz jego nie ma.Ostrze zatapia się w ziemi, a Bonnie rozgląda się dookoła, szukając swojego byłego oprawcy. thumb|222px|Parker odkrywa wysuszone wampiry w jaskini.Później, kiedy Damon wraz z Eleną i swoją matką zaczynają przygotowywać się do odprawienia zaklęcia, Kai pojawia się w oddali. Widzi, jak czarownica intonuje słowa zaklęcia. Woła ją, ale ona, chociaż go widzi, nie przerywa. Jej twarz rozjaśnia światło, co oznacza, że właśnie powraca do rzeczywistości. Kiedy Malachai ponownie zerka w miejsce, w który przed chwilą stali jego znajomi, nikogo tam nie ma. Chłopak pod wpływem szoku upada na kolana. Jest bezradny i zszokowany zdradą, która tak bardzo przypomina tą, którą on sam zafundował Bonnie. Chwilę później widać, że zawędrował do pensjonatu Salvatore'ów w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Natknął się na towarzyszy Lily, który tak jak poprzednio siedzieli w bezruchu niczym mumie. Początkowo ich widok przeraził czarownika, jednak po chwili uświadomił sobie, że nie stanowią zagrożenia. Podszedł bliżej do jednego z nich, oświetlając jego twarz lampą. Kiedy zadaje pytanie, kim są, wampir błyskawicznie chwyta go za szyję, a z gardła Parkera wydobywa się przerażający krzyk. W I Never Could Love Like That, Kai zostaje wspomniany przez Josette, która mówi, iż przyjaciele Lily mają taką samą zdolność do absorbowania magii jak on. thumb|left|230px|Kai mijany przez Heretyków. W I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai pojawia się pod koniec odcinka, nadal przebywając w więziennym wymiarze 1903 roku. Czarownik wesoło pogwizduje do lecącej w tle piosenki, przygotowując posiłek w jadalni Salvatore'ów. W oczy rzucają się ślady po wampirzych kłach na rękach i szyi mężczyzny, przez co można wywnioskować, iż jego krew utrzymywała Heretyków przy życiu. Gdy kończy gotować, wychodzi na ganek i dzwoni dzwonkiem, oznajmiając, że czas na posiłek. thumb|245px|Radość Kaia.Wampirze hybyrydy zaczynają się schodzić, na co Kai mówi, iż wielkie śniadanie jest z okazji wielkiego dnia, po czym dodaje, iż najwyższy czas, aby się stąd wydostać. Parker uśmiecha się szeroko, ciesząc się z perspektywy powrotu do realnego świata. }} |-|Sezon 8= Wampiry: Dziedzictwo Kai jest wielokrotnie wspominany w odcinkach przez rodzinę Saltzman. Sezon 2 W Since When Do You Speak Japanese? MG otrzymuje od Wade'a kamerę która była przetrzymywana w szkole Salvatore. MG włącza kamerę na której znajduje się nagranie Kaia ze świata więziennego z 1994 roku. MG chwile odtwarza wiadomość, po czym informuje Wade'a, że taśma była używana. W Kai Parker Screwed Us.. Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|230pxKai to bardzo seksowny i przystojny mężczyzna o brązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Miał szczupłą, ale umięśnioną sylwetkę. W 1994 roku chodził ubrany w typowe dla tamtych czasów kolorowe T-shirty, spodnie bojówki i trampki.Po powrocie jego styl przeszedł przemianę i dopasował się do XXI wieku. Osobowość |-|Przed połączeniem= Na jego osobowość bardzo duży wpływ wywarło trudne dzieciństwo - jego ojciec i matka, podobnie jak cały Sabat Bliźniąt, gardzili nim z powodu jego odmienności. Czując się odrzucony, Malachai chciał być akceptowany i szanowany. W odwecie za lata upokorzeń oraz w chęci przejęcia kontroli (przewodzenia) nad Sabatem, chciał zabił najmłodszą parę swego rodzeństwa, aby nie mogli się połączyć. W drodze do nich odebrał życie czwórce innym. Był to niewątpliwie akt desperacji, mający na celu zwrócenie na siebie uwagi i pokazanie siły. Podczas osiemnastu lat w swoim odosobnionym więzieniu, chęć zemsty w Kaiu jeszcze bardziej wzrosła. Mężczyzna potrafił pokazywać ludziom różne cechy swej osobowości - te dobre, ale i te złe. Łatwo tracił kontrolę nad swymi emocjami i był w pewnym stopniu niezrównoważony. Po wyjściu na wolność, tzn. wróceniu do świata żywych, wszystkie czyny Malachaia są związane z przejęciem kontroli nad Sabatem Bliźniąt i zabiciem jego członków. Kai, oprócz swojej obsesji na punkcie zemsty, wydawał się całkiem miłym, sarkastycznym mężczyzną. Nawiązał nić przyjaźni z Damonem i Bonnie oraz nie zabił swojej siostry Liv, co wskazywało na to, że miał on jednak jakieś uczucia. Był bardzo rozmowny i chwilami sentymentalny - nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez kilku pozornie nieistotnych rzeczy, do których przywiązał się w innym wymiarze. |-|Po połączeniu= ---- Moce i zdolności Słabości *'Niedowierzanie'frame|Bonnie tymczasowo zabija Kaia w więziennym wymiarze 1994 roku. - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, czarownicy są podatni na czary. Relacje |-|Rodzina= Kai nigdy nie miał dobrej relacji z ojcem z powodu swej odmienności. Podobnie jak jego matka, Joshua nie kochał syna i pogardliwie nazywał go abominacją, czyli wybrykiem natury. Po masakrze w dniu 9 maja 1994 roku, pan Parker wspomina, że przeżył traumę, widząc czworo zabitych dzieci i dwójkę, która uciekała, aby ratować swoje życie. Prawdopodobnie razem z Jo uknuli plan, który miał zamknąć Kaia w jego odosobnionym więzieniu. Mężczyzna nie wykazywał wobec swojego syna ani krzty uczuć, kiedy używał na nim bolesnego zaklęcia. Kiedy do domu Parkera przyszedł Damon, ojciec Malachaia wyjawił, że uważa swojego syna za szaleńca i za nic nie mógłby pozwolić, aby przewodził on Sabatowi Bliźniąt. ---- Josette Laughlin thumb|left|222px|Zdjęcie z młodości.Jo i Kai byli ze sobą bardzo blisko w dzieciństwie. Prawdopodobnie tylko Josette wykazywała sympatię i przywiązanie w stosunku do Kaia. Sam Malachai przyznaje, iż miał do siostry taką słabość, że nie zabił jej jak pozostałych, a jedynie wyciął jej śledzionę. Choć sam fakt, że mężczyzna zrobił coś takiego budzi w nas wstręt i niezrozumienie, według młodego Parker był to pewnie akt miłosierdzia. Podczas tragicznych wydarzeń 9 maja 1994 roku, Kai nalegał, aby Jo zdradziła im miejsce pobytu bliźniaków, po czym dodał, że dobrze wie, iż jej nie zabije - zrobiłby to już wcześniej. Mimo tego, iż Laughlin niewątpliwie kochała brata, zdecydowała się za wszelką cenę chronić Sabat i dzieci - dlatego zdecydowała się udawać, że chce połączyć się z bratem. Zamiast tego został wykonany rytuał, który uwięził Malachaia w jego własnej rzeczywistości. Po powrocie Kaia do świata żywych, Jo nie wykazała żądnych pozytywnych uczuć względem brata - podobnie jak Kai. Nie łączyły ich już więzi pokrewieństwa, lecz wzajemna nienawiść. ---- Lucas Parker ---- Olivia Parker ---- Joey Parker }} |-|Inne= Bonnie Bennett Główny artykuł: Bonnie - Kai link=Black Hole Sun|frame|[[Black Hole Sun]]Malachai wykazał zainteresowanie Bonnie, które prawdopodobnie brało się z umiejętności magicznych panny Bennett oraz faktu, iż chłopak nie widział długo żadnej kobiety. Początkowo byli sojusznikami, ale z czasem, kiedy na jaw wyszły prawdziwe intencje czarownika, Bon zaczęła mieć wątpliwości. Skoro Kai został umieszczony w tym więzieniu, aby odpokutować zabójstwo rodzeństwa, nie powinna go stąd wypuszczać. Sama zapobiegła wróceniu Malachaia na wolność, tym samym także zostając w tym wymiarze. Później Parker chciał naprawić relacje między nimi, ale robił to tylko po to, aby zyskać jej zaufanie, przez co czarownica zmieniłaby zdanie i wróciłaby razem z nim. Na koniec Kai oszukał Bonnie, zabierając jej krew i powracając do realnego świata, a tym samym zostawiając pannę Bennett na pastwę losu. ---- Damon Salvatore ---- Elena Gilbert Wystąpienia Sezon 6 *''Welcome to Paradise *Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You In The Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Sezon 8 * What Are You? * The Lies Are Going to Catch Up With You * It's Been a Hell of a Ride Ciekawostki Galeria Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Parker Kategoria:Heretycy Kategoria:Sabat Bliźniąt Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Martwi